


Quarante

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [41]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Brotherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, Twins, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Certains jours existent pour se rappeler.
Series: Une deuxième chance [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/246160
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Quarante

**Author's Note:**

> **Note :** Texte construit sur la base de onze drabbles enchaînés écrits à l'occasion de l'arbre à drabbles du confinement sur LiveJournal. 
> 
> UDC!verse et chronologie associée.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce - 30 mai 2010 _

A l'heure où les tout premiers rayons du soleil affleuraient l'horizon de la mer Egée, Saga ouvrit les yeux.

 _« Incroyable »_ , commenta, sardonique, la petite voix familière alors qu'il jaugeait le lever du jour à l'aune de la clarté encore pâle qui filtrait au travers des persiennes : il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis des mois. Voire plus.

Il demeura encore quelques instants allongé aux côtés de Rachel recroquevillée en chien de fusil, parfaitement immobile et qui ronflait doucement. Son épaule nue dépassait du drap ; avant de se lever, il se pencha pour y poser ses lèvres.

♊

Réveillé, Kanon fixait le plafond. Il avait senti son frère s'activer et son esprit le suivait distraitement dans ses pérégrinations matinales : une douche à peine tiède au saut du lit, un pull léger enfilé après une paire de jeans, son pas alerte dans les couloirs en direction de son bureau... Ah ? Non. Pas cette fois. Pas aujourd'hui.

Une main glissa paresseusement sur son torse et d'un bras, Kanon ramena le corps souple de Thétis sur lui. Le menton au creux de son plexus, ses yeux azur dans les siens, elle chuchota, tout sourire :

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

♊

Serrant délicatement le paquet sous son bras, Saga repartit des cuisines de son pas ample habituel et sortit sous la stoa du palais, baignée par la lumière du matin. En contrebas le Domaine Sacré était encore endormi, plus pour très longtemps cependant. Il devait se dépêcher.

Dévalant quelques volées de marches, il atteignit le premier palier creusé dans la montagne, au flanc duquel s'arrondissaient les entrées des passages souterrains. Il emprunta la seconde à partir de la gauche et, dûment escorté par son propre cosmos en guise de lanterne, s'enfonça dans le couloir obscur, taillé dans la roche.

♊

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne. Ou, disons qu'amené à cheminer un peu trop près de la garde sur le point d'être relevée, une modeste accélération – à peine cinq fois la vitesse du son – lui suffit pour passer inaperçu.

Le carré fut bientôt en vue, avec son muret bas en pierre sèche colonisé par le lierre. De loin en loin, il contournait les troncs multicentenaires des oliviers qui avaient poussé là et auxquels les hommes avaient cédé la préséance. Du bout des doigts, Saga effleura le plus vieux d'entre eux qui, vigilant, veillait depuis des siècles sur le cimetière.

♊

Le cimetière. Quelle idée. Tout en achevant de s'habiller, Kanon souriait, entre amusement et perplexité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? Demanda Thétis, ses boucles blondes encore humides au sortir de la douche.

— Saga. Il a une drôle de façon de célébrer notre anniversaire.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois ?

— Non. Mais celle-là, elle est inédite. »

D'une main experte, il emprisonna son imposante chevelure dans un élastique au creux de sa nuque. Quitte à se voir souhaiter ses bons vœux en cette journée, autant que personne ne le confondît avec son frère !

♊

Son frère était assis sur un banc en pierre, face à la tombe. Les coudes sur ses cuisses, il avait noué ses doigts devant lui et contemplait la dalle d'un blanc qui restait immaculé malgré les années. Saga y veillait.

Sans se presser, Kanon le rejoignit. Sur la tombe était posée une assiette et sur l'assiette, un gâteau de son accompagné d'un couteau. Il ravala un ironique ''quelqu'un est mort ?'', qu'il aurait prononcé n'importe où ailleurs ; s'agenouillant, il caressa de sa paume la pierre encore imprégnée par la fraîcheur de la nuit :

« Maman », dit-il simplement.

♊

En présence de son jumeau, Saga s'autorisa une profonde inspiration : le poids sur son cœur, lourd depuis son réveil, s'allégea assez pour qu'il sortît de sa contemplation et levât les yeux vers Kanon qui l'interrogea :

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

— Parce qu'il y a quarante ans, elle nous a donné la vie. Il m'a semblé... Je ne sais pas. Que nous devions le lui dire. A elle.

— Que nous sommes vivants. »

Kanon avait rallié les pensées informulées de son frère. Saga hocha la tête :

« Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : nous voir grandir. »

♊

Grandir et non mourir prématurément pour satisfaire le caprice d'un père imbu de sa lignée. Cette vérité, qu'ils avaient toujours connue, s'imposa à leurs esprits, en cet instant aussi étroitement unis que leurs êtres l'avaient été dans le ventre de leur mère ; d'un même mouvement, leurs têtes pivotèrent vers la tombe voisine ; bien qu'aussi méticuleusement entretenue que celle de son épouse, celle d'Andreas Antinaïkos n'inspirait pas la même dévotion à ceux qui la visitaient ; nulle trace du moindre hommage quand celle de Sofia n'était jamais dépourvue de fleurs fraîches ou de petits mots coincés sous des pierres.

♊

« Hier, je pensais à elle. »

Saga releva la tête vers Kanon : celui-ci ne parlait jamais de leur mère. L'avait-il oubliée ? Son aîné, souvent, s'interrogeait. Dans les yeux du cadet, cependant, la tristesse scintillait doucement.

« Je me demandais ce qu'elle penserait si elle nous voyait aujourd'hui, si elle savait... tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu crois qu'elle serait contente ?

— Contente, je ne pense pas – l'aîné des jumeaux se mordit les lèvres – mais soulagée, sûrement. Après tout, on ne s'en est pas si mal sorti.

— Et fière ?

— … Peut-être. »

♊

« Remarque, nous nous sommes bien rachetés. Surtout toi. »

Kanon, et sa propension à se défiler dès lors que les émotions menaçaient de battre en brèche la solide façade du guerrier. Et du frère protecteur, par la même occasion. Mais pas aujourd'hui décida Saga, quand Sofia méritait d'avoir auprès d'elle les deux fils qu'elle avait su façonner, en dépit de leur père.

« Tiens. » Saga tendait le manche du couteau à son cadet, qui s'en saisit après une hésitation. « C'est ton tour. »

Vingt-sept ans plus tôt, c'était Saga qui avait coupé le gâteau. Lorsqu'elle était morte.

♊

Elle était morte, les privant de son amour, de ses attentions, de sa protection et de sa tendresse. Un jour... et puis plus rien.

Alors que la lame entamait le gâteau, Kanon se rappela le chagrin insondable de son frère, ses larmes et surtout, son silence. Ce silence, insupportable, qui l'avait transpercé des jours durant quand lui aurait tant voulu parler d'elle, faire comme si elle était encore là, pour ne pas la laisser partir, jamais !

La main de Saga se posa alors sur la sienne :

« Pardonne-moi, Kanon. J'avais oublié que toi aussi, tu l'aimais. »


End file.
